Silence means Yes
by Distracting You
Summary: Zero is patrolling...then being stalked...then being carried to a horny pureblood's room? What the heck? KanamexZero...So cute


A/n: i know i should be focusing on those i've written but this suddenly came up. the updates on the stories will come...soon...maybe...but for now enjoy this short oneshot. I made it with all i could when having a stomach ache and near heat stroke!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight andor any of it's characters. Mistakes and this storyline is mine though.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence means Yes<strong>

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu was patrolling the grounds of cross academy for any Day Class students desperate enough to come out and take peeks at the Night Class. It was pretty much a peaceful patrol. Yuuki was out with a dreadful cold so Zero had to patrol the grounds she used to patrol, which were mostly were the Night Class hung out when given the time. He hated getting involved or even near those bloodsuckers but he had no choice. If it wasn't his fault that Yuuki got sick, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p><em>xxxFLASHBACKxxx<em>

Yuuki was walking by the campus pond trying to relax. When suddenly Zero came out from the bushes startling her, Zero was in a hurry to Cross's office to get Bloody Rose, which was confiscated from him. In his hurry he pushed Yuuki even farther and she ended up being soaked to the bone in freezing cold water. Zero did try to help her out but got startled himself when he heard a growl from behind, thus letting go of Yuuki and dropping her once more in the cold waters.

_xxxFLASHBACK ENDSxxx_

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Zero continues his patrolling and finds himself in a rose garden. Deciding this was the last place, he would idle around here til he got tired and would go to sleep in the Sun Dorms, unbeknownst to the crimson-brown eyes that have been stalking him for a while now. Finding a nice are under a tree, he closes his eyes and plops down. He could smell the roses and it calmed him. He leaned back, it was soft, comforting and warm.<p>

'WAIT… warm?' thought Zero. He was suddenly wrapped by strong arms; they were comfortable and familiar but so strange to be there. He opened his eyes and tried to turn his head but couldn't. Whoever the stranger was, they had their head on top of his locking him in their grasp, and he couldn't even move his arms to grab Bloody Rose from his jacket. He was utterly helpless so he did the last thing he could, curse the stranger holding him down and hope for the best.

"BASTARD! LET ME GO! I'M A PREFECT HERE SO YOU BETTER DO WHAT I SAY!" A low chuckle came from the stranger, sending vibrations through Zero's back, making him shiver in delight, much to his dismay. By his ear he heard the most sinful yet seductive voice that could only belong to one person.

"Be quiet, Kiryuu-kun. I wish to get some rest and I can't have that with you screaming. It's not my fault you decided to sit here of all places. And I'm only doing what any other normal person would do with a pillow, like you have presented yourself." Zero could practically hear the smirk in Kaname's voice; trust this bloodsucking pureblood to express his sadistic evil nature anytime.

"WHAT THE HEL! I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING PILLOW SO LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Zero started to squirm and struggle, vigorously this time, accidentally grinding against the now horny pureblood. Kaname was getting hot and Zero's squirming only made it worse, not that this wasn't his plan in the first place. Suddenly Zero stopped. He could feel something hard pressing up against him. He was suddenly horrified but he still had to confirm his suspicions.

"Kuran! There's something poking my back, what is that?" Much to Zero's horror, Kaname only chuckled and leaned closer to his ear, ghosting over it with his breath. His arms travelling to Zero's thighs, holding down his legs to stop his squirming.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Kiryuu-kun?"

"You Perverted bloodsucking horny pureblood! Let me go! Let me go…"

"That won't do, Kiryuu-kun. It's your fault that 'it' got like that. You should take responsibility!" With the implication, Zero blushed. He knew what the bloodsucker meant and he knew it was partially his fault.

'My squirming must've caused me to grind against Kuran but it isn't my fault I was squirming. If he just let go of me like I said this wouldn't be happening!' thought Zero. His musings were interrupted when he was lifted from the ground, bridal style by Kaname and was being carried off to an unkown location.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Put me down." Kaname smirked at him.

"Well since you were silent…I took that as your reply. You're taking responsibility for my problem. Remember what they say…Silence means yes." With that Kaname carried Zero to his room in the Moon Dorms, with the hunter screaming at the very aroused pureblood.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zero was standing around for the changeover with Yuuki who had recovered the night before when he picked up one of the night class' conversations.<p>

"Neh, did you hear it last night? They say there was a ghost in Dorm Leader Kuran's room that's why we could hear moaning and groaning. I know we're vampires but it still scared the shit out of us when a very ominous aura was emanating from his room." said Aido. Zero began to furiously blush, he knew what that 'ghost' was. He was about to run when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him into an embrace.

"Neh~ Zero-chan, did you have fun last night? I know I did." The voice was Kaname's and it had an unusually cheery yet sadistic tone to it. He was smirking, making Zero blush even more.

After that day, there were several ambulances coming to and from cross academy carrying students who have been rendered unconscious due to blood loss. Everyone saw the mass of blood that littered the path for changeover. No one expected that even Kaname's inner circle of comrades would faint from severe nose bleeding. Only three students were left, Zero who was brooding and sulking over the fact that he was exposed, Kaname who was hovering over Zero, trying to make him go for round 2 and Yuuki. She was the only one expecting this development form her dear brothers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review. It'll help a lot. I don't care if it's critics or not. i'll take them all(the reviews)<em>**


End file.
